


Deciding Order

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By the way,” Akashi said, smiling wickedly, “happy birthday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deciding Order

Title: Deciding Order  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairing: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

The cock ring had been Akashi’s idea. He’d forbidden anyone else from removing it. Even after they’d all finished, it remained untouched, preventing Kuroko from ending the torment, keeping him restrained, in check, until Akashi decided to have mercy on him, no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he begged. His pleas fell on deaf ears, and now all he could do was lie there, exhausted, panting and trembling, every muscle twitching, screaming for release. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move, couldn’t take any more, soaked with sweat and drenched in come, sliding down the contours of his face, dripping out of his ass and down between his thighs. 

Kise had been the first. They settled on the order with rock-paper-scissors, of all things, and he emerged the victor. 

“Don’t worry, Kurokocchi,” he promised, full of eagerness and excitement, “I’ll make it good for you.”

And he had, kissing Kuroko breathless, touching him wherever his hands could reach, playful and teasing, unusually taciturn, but only because of his preoccupation with leaving as many marks behind he could. 

It did feel good, in Kise’s lap, riding his cock, with Kise whispering into his ear the whole time about how sexy he was, how much he wished he didn’t have to let the others take their turn afterwards, how often he’d thought about Kuroko like this, but there was no time for him to be won over by Kise’s easy charm, not with Akashi in charge.

Midorima was next, brisk and businesslike about the whole affair.

“I’m doing this under captain’s orders,” he claimed, adjusting his glasses primly, before adding, “just in case you get the wrong impression,” which caused Aomine to snort and Kise to roll his eyes.

It wasn’t unexpected, at least for Kuroko, for Midorima to be as strait-laced and unimaginative as always. Although he completely lacked Kise’s willingness to be adventurous and creative, he made up for it by being as thorough and meticulous about sex as he was about taping his fingers and filing his nails. 

It was almost as though he’d planned everything out inside his head beforehand, where to touch, how long for. There was no sloppiness or enthusiasm in the way he kissed Kuroko, just a single-minded determination to make him yield under those perfectly manicured hands. Nobody was surprised when he opted for the missionary position, or that he stayed silent the whole time he fucked Kuroko, save for the sound of his rhythmic grunts over the wet slap of skin against skin.

Aomine was third, and he looked both amused and appreciative as he dragged his gaze along Kuroko’s body.

“You should see yourself, Tetsu,” he drawled, pinching one of Kuroko’s nipples between forefinger and thumb, and laughing when he gasped. “You’re like a bitch in heat. But that’s okay,” he continued, lowering his voice seductively. “If anyone can satisfy you, it’s me.”

If Midorima had been predictable, then Aomine was anything but. Kuroko could only shudder and moan, helpless against his relentless assault as Aomine’s teeth sank into his neck, his competitiveness showing through in the way he laid fresh new bruises over the marks that Kise had made. 

He was the one who pushed the boundaries, who curled his palm around Kuroko’s cock, thumbing the ring clamped tight around it as he watched Akashi from the corner of his eye to gauge his response. Even Aomine, however, didn’t dare to defy him outright, so he simply gave Kuroko’s balls a parting squeeze before flipping him over onto all fours.

The way he fucked Kuroko from behind was rough, aggressive, almost animalistic, as were the noises he made, all growls and filthy curses, his hand heavy on the back of Kuroko’s neck, pushing him down and angling his hips for deeper penetration.

Murasakibara was afterwards, and he gave Kuroko’s exposed throat a long, lingering lick.

“You taste delicious, Kuro-chin,” he declared, dipping his tongue inside Kuroko’s mouth to see what else he could savour.

He took his time, sucking on each of Kuroko’s fingers and then, moving lower, his toes, which made Kuroko buck and squirm. Murasakibara seemed pleased by his response, kissing his way back up Kuroko’s body, along his inner thighs, and looking very much like he wanted to sample his cock while he was at it. He pouted a little at Akashi’s reprimand, but settled for pressing a kiss to the tip of Kuroko’s dick.

Lifting Kuroko like he weighed next to nothing, Murasakibara waited for Kuroko’s legs to wrap around his waist before fucking him up against the wall, lazy, drawn-out “mm” and “ah” sounds muffled against his neck.

Akashi was last, forcing Kuroko onto his knees and standing over him, surveying him from a height like an emperor and his loyal subject.

“How very shameless, Tetsuya,” he said. “You’ve received all this pleasure and you still demand more. Let me give you what you really want.”

He was the only one who didn’t take Kuroko. Instead, he tilted Kuroko’s chin up and slid his cock between his lips, using his free hand to cup the back of his head and force it further down his length, until Kuroko’s nose was buried in the wiry hair at the apex of his thighs as Akashi fucked his mouth, balls tight against Kuroko’s chin, but he didn’t come, at least not down Kuroko’s throat, slipping out and jerking himself off, all over Kuroko’s face, in thick, hot spurts.

Only then did he take off the cock ring, and he didn’t even have to lay a finger on Kuroko. He simply leaned in close, next to Kuroko’s ear, and gave him the command.

“Come for me, Tetsuya.”

And, with a broken cry, Kuroko did. 

“By the way,” Akashi said, smiling wickedly, “happy birthday.”


End file.
